We Love you From Your Mommies and Daddies
by Kathayley37
Summary: After the Children Vanish, Each family shares how they feel and what they feel like they need to know about where the children are, and them in the future. But how do the Animatronics feel knowing they use to have human parents? (Mixture of first Point of view and Third). Based on some events that happen in Broken.
1. You are always loved

UPDATE:4TH OF OCTOBER

Some new parts added and edits were done. I'm proud of it now; more to come.

* * *

 _We miss them..._

 _It's been so quiet..._

 _We don't understand what happened._

 _It's been so long._

 _Since we all saw them._

* * *

Name:Stella Robbins

Date:9/12/1993

Recorded by a journalist with the title "Live has just stopped".

I never knew the feeling of being lonely until I felt it again. The house is quiet now without him running around and screaming for my attention. Especially since my husband is at work during the day running the Pizzeria. I use to be alone all the time before I met Fredrick and had our beautiful son, all that brought so much colour and joy into my live, raising from a new born crying out every night for my attention.

I didn't care he woke me up at 4am when I only had three hours sleep beforehand, I didn't care he drooled over photos of my grandparents, I didn't care he threw his food at my face and then blew a raspberry at me. I didn't care he would take off his shoes and socks and run around barefooted across the shops while I chased him with a bag full of heavy groceries.

He was my everything. My beautiful everything. A reason to wake up every morning and look and admire the beauty in everything. A way to see the world differently. As a happier place. Full of laughter.

Now silences has gripped our small house in a crowded neighbourhood. Silence has gripped it tightly, squeezing every good thing in my life, including my baby boy.

Sometimes I even cry loud enough so that way people next door will hear me and come and check on me with concern asking if I was hurt.

But I am inside. My hurt was so unexplainable, I couldn't describe how much it hurt. It was like my grief was eating me alive. Or My heart was physically being thrown into a shredder and was grinding up slowly, splattering out all the happy memories on the walls and clogging every thought in my head.

People pity me and say "Yes I understand how you feel.", "I understand what you going thought. It's so difficult.", "we'll all here for you dear. We understand.", "you have to understand. You can't change the past. What has happened can't be undone."

You know what? I really hate that word now. They understand. No they don't! No one understands how hurt I am! They need to stop talking to me like I'm a child! No one understands anything about me! I barely knew my neighbours before this happens now they drop by all the time to chat to me. The world feels strange now.

Ohhhhh how I miss my Little Freddy Robbins. And his Laughter. His Pride. And his Beautiful Smile. I would give anything to know what happened to him.

I want him back...

* * *

Name:Lillian Bernie

Date:10/27/1993

Written as a victim's statement by Lance Stone.

I'm scared to go outside now. I have to have my Husband come outside with me when I go shopping. I'm so frightened of being in the outside world. My legs become so trembly when I step outside of our house. The world seems a lot more scary now.

When I was a little girl at the age of 6, I use to skip down the road to buy a pound of sugar for my mother as she made cakes and all kinds of sugary baked goods. It wasn't uncommon in those days for little girls and boys to run down to their local shop and buy things for their parents to help them cook. We lived in a small tight-knitted community, so it was such a shock when it happened.

What is it? A girl around the same age as me had been snatched while she walked down to the shops to buy some things for her mother, since our town was the type where you knew everyone, the whole community had been rattled down to the core and my mother decided to no longer send me out to grab things for her.

I never asked for anything more than a perfect life, trying to prove my intelligences. Then I met Jason, a great soccer player in my college years. Every Friday night, me and my friends would go down to the field to watch the team play. On the day of the grand final, Jason fell and was trampled by another guy, resulting in a broken collar bone. Since I took a medical course in high school, people told me to go down there and aid him. I did everything I knew to make him conformable so he didn't whine or get more hurt. Jason was taken away and his heart was broken when his dream of going into professional soccer was destroyed. Strangely it made me grow closer to him.

Close enough to start a relationship that lead to my son, everything I loved. The way his eyes would light up when he laughed made my day beautiful. Bedtimes were a thing I loved because I always said "I'll see you in the morning" and he'd smile back at me.

Since I saw last saw him. I had several panic attacks and I've had to go to hospital because of my fainting. No one given an answer to what happened, it feels just like yesterday, the pain is still so fresh and that would will always bleed as far as I'm concerned. My heart has been ripped from my chest in the single last moments he was in my cone of vision. I never got to say I love you for the last time, I just felt like I never said "I love you" enough to him.

I'm desperate for answers. My husband is too.

I don't want to be scared. The only way not for me to be scared is to know where he is.

Why won't anyone tell me where my Little Bobby Bernie is? Where is he? Why hasn't he came home to where his Mommy and Daddy are waiting for him with warm open arms?

Where are you?

* * *

Name:Lucy Thomason

Date:10/29/1993

Snippet from a letter read out to the community.

It's so unnatural now seeing the kitchen so clean day in and day out. I don't have to go in there ever since Time I hear a bowl smash or a Oven open. I use to have to mop the floors everyday. Now that I don't have to. I use to feel like it was a curse to have to clean the floor of sugar, flour and whatever else ended up on my cleaned white titled floors.

Now I want to not mop those floors to keep the memories alive.

The Police are still searching for the possible suspect. It's hard each day when My Youngest Daughter comes up to me and asks me:"Mommy where is my Bigger Sister?". Every time I cry when my little Amy brings her up. I can't live with the fact I took my eyes off her for a moment and she vanished.

I feel like it's my fault. I wanted a divorce, I feel like I'm the monster; I scared her away. Because I wanted sole custody of her and her siblings. I wanted to tear her away from her father because I feared he wouldn't keep this business alive.

I was scared and because of my fear, I scared her away. She disappeared.

It was my fault. It's my fault that no one will tell me where Charlotte is. I just want her to be save and warm. I still haven't touched the Cupcakes she made for me weeks ago before she went missing.

Why doesn't anyone know something?

* * *

Name: Rosalyn Sullivan

Date: 11/1/1993

Written on the 1st of November 1993, the husband, Ben Sullivan gave the diary page to detectives in 2002 after Rosalyn was murdered.

Does the world enjoy torturing me? Does someone love to see me cry so hard I can't breath? Is it a sick game to them?

Since Ben fell, everything has been harder. But now that this has happened. I feel like the worst mother in the world.

I left my children in the hands of my father for a birthday party so I could work without the stress of the kids for one day. And He died that day. He was just dead. And My children were alone. I never got to say goodbye to my father whom I loved dearly.

Then to pluck more at my sanity, I only saw my Youngest Son was okay. But his brother. Was no where to be seen. I panicked when I only saw one of them rather than both of them standing side by side like they always would.

I can't bring myself to the fact that I've lost my son, and my father.

Why won't the detectives tell me anything? I just sit at home and watch my son play. Then cry screaming he wants his brother to play with him. But I have to tell him. And it breaks my heart. That his brother can't play with him for many reasons. Those reasons I can never reveal.

He cries so loudly that the neighbours complain. Then of course. My little boy started to be attacked by older kids at school. That added more to my problems other than where my Oldest son was. He was defenceless and I felt the same as I couldn't shield him from the dark world we had now fallen into.

Bad things happen everyday, but Felix was oblivious to all the death, murder and horrible crimes. He was in a safe bubble with his brother, his loving parents and his caring grandparents. Now we've slipped and fallen into the heart of the dark world, our family is broken and Felix knows now. He shouldn't have to. He is only five.

My Sweet Little Finn Sullivan. I hope you know your Mom, your Dad and your Brother wants you to come home. I hope that when I open the door the next time, I will see you there, I will embrace you forever and never let you go again. I'll watch you play again and I'll never get mad again.

We have to know why you won't come home.

* * *

Name: Nichalos Robbins

Date: 12/7/1993

Found in a police raid on his home after his body was recovered from the river, cause of death has been ruled out as foul play.

I lost my mother. Now they took her away also. My daughter.

I remember when My mother died from her Disease. My Girl refused to eat breakfast for days. It broke my heart that my daughter would have to grow up without her grandmother. She barely knew her but she knew something was wrong when her grandmother was suddenly not there anymore. My wife offered me and her love that powered our family pass the tragedy.

Now I have to live with the guilt of losing two of my most precious treasures. My wife jumped off the golden gate bridge last week, she was just gone, to never return like my daughter.

I was there that day. For my Nephew's 10th birthday party. I went to make a phone call outside for a few minutes, when I came back. She was gone. And I know my Golden Girl. She would never run away from me. Especially after I told her to stay put, she would never disobey her dad.

She was a good girl. She was only two weeks from turning eleven. I had a huge party planned with all her friends and our family.

Freddy Robbins and his Parents Fredrick and Stella.

Bonnie Bernie and his Parents Jason and Lillian.

Charlotte Thomason, her Little sister Amy and her Older Brother Cornelis, with her parents Carlos and Lucy.

Finn Sullivan with his little Brother Felix and their mother Rosalyn and the father Ben.

But we've all lost one of our children.

This world Isn't worth anything now. This is my last thought as I prepare to end my life. It's just too painful to live now. The crisp wind makes my hair fly back, I see the sun setting, my time is finished. I take the step over the railing and I'm gone. No more tears. No more fears. I don't want any hate, just forgive me, I can't fight against it, I tried. And Failed...

* * *

We want them back.

We want to know where they are.

We want to know what has happened to them.

We want to know why the suspect hasn't been caught.

We want to Hold them again.

We hope to see them all come home...


	2. Fredrick Epilogue (The Robbins')

**Fredrick's epilogue**

 **From the article 20 years on, published in 2013.**

* * *

Freddy's rises again. I almost let it crumble because of my son's death, which is why I sold the business to another man.

I still remember all his details of when he was first born; he was seven pounds, and five ounces when he was first born. A baby crying for his mother everyday.

I always knew Freddy was smart, he could take charge and provide a solution that everyone was happy with. I trait I had that was very valuable in working a business.

Freddy was built before Freddy was born. It wasn't called Freddy Fazbear's pizza for a while, it wasn't until we got the main attraction; the animations.

I made a deal with a company and I got to know four people very personally; Antonius Ischyrí Michanikós, a 56-year-old gentleman who was born and raised in a small village in Greece. He came to America with his two daughters and wife. Antonius was the oldest person there, and the most enlightened. I thought it might be because he grew up during the second world war, but I wasn't sure about it. Henry Knight was an experienced man in the areas of advanced machinery, for his young age of 26, he was very smart and had a strong point of view. Frank Jones had built animatronics before and was excited to work with me. Then there was William. William Afton. He was mentally disturbed yet he wanted to work with me, I was sure he had suffered a horrible lose but I didn't question it.

I should have. Oh god I should have asked. I could have helped him. That could have saved my son. That could have saved everyone.

On my son's tenth birthday. I wanted to show the world how much I loved him. I was proud to call him my son. I should have paid attention.

I was in the kitchen making sure his birthday cake was perfect. Then something happened. Some how poison got into someone's food and it killed Antonius. One of the men who worked with me. He died of a stroke. I was so rattled that someone had died here, that I failed to notice my wife was frantically turning the place upside down looking for our son.

"We should call the police now." I told her once she screamed to me that Freddy was nowhere in sight.

I did my own investigating and went into the back office and rolled back the security tapes. I found Freddy was last seen at 1:33 on the dining room camera. But then nothing.

The news reported five other kids vanished too. Bobby Bernie. Charlotte Thomason. Lilly Robbins. Finn and Felix Sullivan. All in Freddy's.

I closed the pizzeria while the police searched every detail. My older brother Nicholas showed up and he was angry. Angry I lost his daughter.

"It's your fault!" He screamed at me, throwing stones at me, I panicked and skidded to hide behind a car. "Lilly's gone because of you!"

He never forgave me.

A week later, a survivor came. Felix Sullivan. Antonius's grandson. He was the youngest out of all of them. Five years old. He came back with a broken arm and a bad snatch down his chest that looked like a bear. The police tried to get him to remember what happened that day. But he forgot everything. All he remembered was entering Freddy's that day. After that it was all black. He couldn't remember the party itself or what happened to himself or where his brother was or how he came to end up on the doorstep of his home.

One year later, there was no kids. Police found Bobby's shoe, a stain of hair that was confirmed to belong to Charlotte, and a ripped piece from Finn's shirt.

However there was justice. The person was caught. It was William. He was mentally disturbed according to what his lawyers said; he lost his daughter in 1983 in a freak accident involving a robot that crushed his child, his wife divorced him, he lost a kid he loved called Chris and he blamed Antonius for the accident. It was called the bite of 87.

That didn't fix what he had done. He confessed he killed them.

"Where are the kids now?" The judge inquired. Me and my wife were on the edge of our seats waiting for the answer that could bring our son home. Bobby's parents, Jason and Lillian were holding hands in faith they would get back their only child. Charlotte's parents Lucy and Carlos looked like they were ready to leap from the seats to strangle him, I would have too if I had the chance. Finn's mother Rosalyn was there alone, her husband had to care for Felix and he was wheelchair bound. Nicholas and his wife Olivia didn't even do anything. They sat in silences.

William looked up at the judge like he asked a stupid question, "What Kids?"

"Our Kids you horrible man!" Lucy yelled standing up from her seat. Carlos then grabbed her forearms tightly and forced her to sit back down. I could tell her anger was boiling deep inside her and now it was slowly starting to flow out for the world to see. I thought she would leap out from the seats to hurt him.

William was quiet for a moment, we couldn't bare it. It was too much silences. We had waited too long for an answer and now that we were so close, he was denying us everything we needed to sleep peacefully at night. I was kept up last night by this joke.

"Your kids are not here."

"The court doesn't understand Mr Afton. Please elaborate on your answer?"

"They're sleeping with the fishes."

My wife covered her mouth in shock, she hoped it was joke. Lillian's eyes went wide and she clutched her husband's hand tighter. Carlos and Lucy looked at each other in pure shock, they didn't want it to be true. Rosalyn was shivering at this point. Nicholas and Olivia were listening more closely now.

"Your kids are dead. I killed them. It was fun. Like a game."

We all broke down. Stella was sobbing now and she threw herself into my arms. I began to sob too because it stabbed me in my heart that I would never see Freddy alive again. Lillian stuffed her face into Jason's jacket as she wailed into the heavens and he was getting teary also, unable to hold down his emotions. Lucy was screaming to the roofs, she was angry, Carlos held her head in his arms and looked around for an answer as to why he lost his daughter. Rosalyn placed her head in her hands and cried, her lone tears were painful to watch, I'd imagine she had to tell her husband and Felix what happened, it would be even more painful. Nicholas and Olivia both held their heads down and said nothing, their eyes were wide and ghostly.

"Don't cry. I did you all a favour. You were horrible parents anyway.

"That's enough Mr Afton!" The judge yelled at him.

"P-please tell me it's not true Fredrick." Stella begged me. Her red and teary eyes broke my heart. She was devastated. Freddy was treasured by us. We loved him. We did everthing correctly like parents should. We tucked him in at night, we kissed him goodnight, we treated his scrapes and we gave him all the love he required and so much more. We didn't deserve it.

"I-I s-still love you." I cooed to her softly and rubbed her hair. We needed the love of each other to survive everyday now.

We left the court room and we were greeted by the flashes of the media. My wife and I were openly crying on live TV but I didn't care. Nothing mattered at that point. I was never seeing my son alive ever again. Lillian hid herself behind Jason while he shoved away the cameras telling them to "Fuck off" receptively. Carlos held Lucy firmly while she cried "It's not fair! It's not fair!". Rosalyn was scrambling to get away as fast as possible and raced away in her car. Nicholas gave me a dead eye then walked away casually with Olivia.

Did us a favour. I hate that line. He robbed us! Robbed us of people we loved!

The days blurred into enough other and I was barely in the mood to go back to Freddy's. I just wanted to stay in bed all day.

Nothing was worth getting up for.

I still tried to make my wife happy. But she was never smiling like she use to. Especially on that day she told me.

"I'm pregnant." She told me. We were both sitting at the park on a bench. I followed here because she often came here to stare at the happy mommies with their children. She use to be one of those happy mommies who push her son on the swing while he yelled "Higher Mommy! Higher!".

"A-are you sure?" I asked unsure of it.

"I took a pregnancy test. Went to the doctor. I'm 10 weeks along. I'm booking an abortion."

"What?" I asked, I was still unsure of what was going on. I took in the fact she was pregnant, but nothing else.

"I don't want it. It's too soon. It'll always be too soon. I don't want a baby."

"Stella it's been four years."

"It doesn't feel like it." She began to cry, I knew it would always be too soon but my Father always told me "fresh starts are the best to help with grief" he first told me after my mother passed away when I was a child.

"Maybe we keep it?" I casually asked.

"I don't want to."

"Stella you've had nothing to go. Neither have I for a while. Maybe a baby will give us something."

"I don't want it." She kept crying. I accepted that.

Until she showed up for the appointment a few weeks later and they scared us both.

"We can't do an abortion."

"Why not?"

"You're 25 weeks. You didn't say that."

"I'm only 14." Stella defended herself.

"This scan says otherwise. Your baby looks like it anywhere between 22 to 26 weeks. We don't do abortions after 24 weeks."

I was unsure. But that felt like fate. Needless to say no one would give her an abortion and I told her firmly;

"Stella I want this baby and I don't give a single fuck if you do."

I wanted a child because the house always felt lonely and quiet, me and Stella barely did anything during the day and I wanted a second chance to be a better dad who watched over his child.

"I'm fatter than I thought." She told me one time.

After a few months. She woke up with pain, we were both unsure of what to do. She went about her day and I did also. Then I got a phone call from Lucy Thomason at the Bakery that Stella had been in labour all this time and she was almost ready to deliver our child.

I can't quiet remember what happened after that, but I remember when Megan was born. She was the perfect weight, she had ten fingers and ten toes, and she had a shade of blonde hair that was close to her mother's colour. Her eyes strikingly reminded me of Freddy.

I took Megan into my arms and I swore I'd never let anything horrible happen to her. I kissed her forehead and she smiled and giggled at me.

Raising a kid did make us have a happier mood. We both worked as a team to raise Megan in safety and security. We never wanted her snatched.

She never heard about Freddy until she did a family tree project in middle school and she found pictures of him in an unlabelled box.

"Whose this?" She asked me, I gasped sighly seeing the photo of Freddy as a baby in a blue onesie. Maybe she thought it was a relative. But I still wanted to tell her truth. So I sat her in my lap and opened up a photo book.

"Megan. This is your older Brother Freddy. He was born before you were." I introduced her and began to talk about the photos. I felt like weight was being lifted off my shoulders. I scattered photos and told my favourite stories about him. Then I told her what happened; how he vanished and never came back.

My daughter was in shock I remember what she asked me next; "Dad can people really disappear that easily?"

My answer was gloomy. I put everything away worried I made her depressed. When she graduated. She booked an extra seat at the diner we went to and she said the spot was for Freddy. Me and Stella were in tears. We felt a little happier. I may not be able to have Freddy's body or release his ashes somewhere he loves, But I have Memories. And no one not William, the media or the people who judge can take them away from me.


	3. Jason Epilogue (The Bernie's)

**Jason's epilogue**

* * *

If you asked me to count how much I loved my son, I would answer; "Count all the stars in the universe. In all the galaxies then multiply it by a million. That will give you an answer" I've always loved Bobby even though he has never been seen since 1993.

Ever since he vanished, I had my hopes raised then dashed too many times. People kept calling the police or myself to tell me they saw Bobby. The most famous sighting were in 1997, 2003 and 2012. Some of them were cruel jokes, when I found out the caller ID and asked the police to link it to an address I marched to their door and yelled at them. The biggest meltdown I had was just after Bobby vanished and a call came in a year after he vanished. They provided a photo and everything, but then I found it was a hoax. My wife sat in the chair silently crying. I then brought her home and she crawled into bed and let it all out. Sobbing loudly.

I got the address of the women who made the call and I marched up to her property with Lance waiting in his car in the street in case I used violences. When I knocked on the door, I saw a six year old boy answer. I presumed she was a mother. But that didn't earn her brownie points with me. She destroyed my wife's hopes and made her cry, she also slaughtered my joy at the chance of seeing my son again.

"I don't like what you did." I told her pointing at her accusing her. To me, she was just as bad as William Afton. Who confessed to stabbing my son in the gut.

"It's not illegal!" She exclaimed.

"That doesn't matter! My son is missing and you raised our hopes only to destroy them! My wife's in bed right now! Crying her eyes out! She was excited today! She thought she would get a clue to where our son was!" I yelled. I felt angry. Because that wound was still raw and bleed daily. Because I missed Bobby and I wanted him back, I wanted him home in bed all warm and I wanted her to go to hell for all I care. She committed a horrible crime.

"You should have watched your kid better you retard"

"Alright. Let your son came with me." I challenged. I was so angry I wasn't thinking

"What?" She asked obviously confused.

"I'm going to physically demonstrate how easy it is to abduct a child right under the parent's nose."

"Like hell I let him go!"

"Exactly my point. My wife watched our son closely yet he was still taken. It was not our reckless neglect. Now apologise to me, the police and my wife."

"You're a bad father that's why your kid ran away."

"You little-!" I remembered after that I rushed her, tackling her down. Her son was screaming for help. She threw insults at me as I punched her. I was a boxer for a few years so I could punch pretty hard. The father came and tried to tear me away. Only for me to shove him into the wall. Lance ran in and tore me off her. I was screaming and crying so hard that my throat was burning.

"You bitch! You're a liar! I hope you and your son burn in hell! I want my son back! I want him back! I want Bobby back! I want you dead and him back!" I yelled at her as Lance held me back and dragged me out of the house. But not before I kicked around enough to smash their $1000 flower vase.

I sat in Lance's car while he drove me away, I had my head in my hands. I was crying so hard. I was depressed and angry. Lance made a short stop at a junk food place that serves good chicken and chips with chicken salt, so he came back and gave me a plastic bag with four chicken rolls, all with gravy and a family size chips with a bottle of lemonade. Before I went home, he gave me the bag and told me I needed to stop neglecting food.

He knew. I think Lillian might have too. I had been neglecting to eat food for a while. I only ate a snack in the late evening and I painfully starved myself during the day. Because I didn't want to live, but I knew Lillian couldn't live without me and I couldn't live without her.

I brought the food inside and Lillian came out of bed with her sweater on and her hair in a mess, she sat down and ate. We said nothing to each other for the rest of the day.

I took a lot of time off work, my boss understood how I felt;His son died in a boating accident in the 70s. Then a new boss was hired. He didn't care how I felt and wanted me to work day and night. So one day, I marched towards his office, dropped my paperwork on the floor and my coat, I snarled; "Do this shit yourself. I fucking quit." Then I walked out.

I haven't worked for a while, I took up a job being apart of the hospital's security. I quit after three years. Because all the spitting and biting of drug addicts eventually got to me. I had to get several shots because I was worried about infections all up my arms.

I considered for a while being Ben Sullivan's carer. He's a friend of mine. He use to be a firefighter and one of the most bravest and heroic people I'd ever met. He saved over 150 lives in his time, plus some family animals. Then a routine rescue turned to hell when an overweight man tried to jump into his arms while he was on the ladder. Of course the man got onto the platform but Ben dangled too far over the edge of the ladder and fell at lease 15 metres to the ground.

He smashed against the pavement. It was his fire helmet that saved his head from serious injury. But something else important shattered. His lower spine was completely destroyed after his fall. He became paralysed below his knees and he couldn't walk after that. He was so depressed and helpless. I knew Rosalyn paid a man named Jack to take care of him while she was out doing the jobs as a mother. I suspected something foul was up when Ben came over to my house and asked to stay there for a few days. When he was getting ready for bed, I noticed he had a large bruise on his stomach. I knew Ben was the one who wouldn't tolerate crap from anyone.

Jack was indeed harming Ben, so then I asked him to keep a film camera in his room. It was never recording. But my plan worked and Jack stayed the hell away.

Then I found out the real reason why Jack was in it the whole time. Oh Rosalyn. Her son Felix was only 14 when it happened. She was run over. Jack hit the gas and knocked her and Felix down because she refused to speak to him after he tried to have sex with her and Felix called the police. Rosalyn died on the road, Felix's screams were heard from all over town, he wasn't crying for his broken arm and broken ribs. He was crying because he had to suffer seeing his mother die especially after he lost his brother.

Mother's day was the funeral. It was so heart breaking. I kept quiet. Ben and Felix didn't speak to anyone. I understood. The wounds that had been left from their family member Finn disappearing several years ago, was now ripped open again and bleeding hard.

I only came by to offer them food then left quickly. I knew they wanted their quiet. I respected that.

I never asked Lillian if she wanted another child. I thought it was too soon to ask always. She would never get over the death of our child.

And neither would I. I'm sitting down now crosslegged on the floor in the living room, I have pictures of Bobby all over the floor. From infant right to his very last days. Those one hurt the most.

I gently pick up the photo of him as an infant; short purple hair, curious pink eyes and in a cute bunny onesie my wife picked for him, with his favourite pacifier. I then gave it a kiss then held it close to my heart.

I'll never forget you. I told the heavens.

I love you.


	4. Carlos Epilogue (the Thomason's)

**Carlos epilogue**

* * *

I miss her voice, her excited run into the kitchen, her eager and bright smile, the sound of her footsteps coming around the corner, her messes and disasters, her beautiful blonde hair, the bright purple orbs in her eyes, her cute laugh and her victories.

But most of all. I just miss her. I miss my Charlotte so much.

20 years ago, my marriage and business hit a rough patch, I was intending to divorce my wife Lucy after the party at Freddy's, we just needed to sign one last document, then we'd remove our rings and go our own ways.

That day when she ran in and told me confused me, she came in, panting from running with her handbag over her shoulders, she told me in between breathes;

"Carlos! It's Charlotte! She's gone missing! I can't find her anywhere! I haven't seen her for hours! The police have been called! Hurry! Please!"

I wanted to believe it was a sick joke at the time. But I ran over to that death trap and there was police tape, other parents whose children had also gone missing, police were everywhere. I was confused, I felt lost and isolated, like the world had stopped and it had gone very cold all of a sudden.

A day passed and when no news arose, we went to search for her, Cornelius took the day of school to help. It was so humble of him to help us, he cared for his sister. Meanwhile my other daughter Amy went to school.

Our priorities had been scrambled since the day, we even forgot to take the kids to school a few times. I felt so ashamed as a father. I would recklessly drink and try to hide it by drinking at night. Then one night Lucy came downstairs in her night gown, I was terrified in my half sober state. But she got herself a glass and said.

"Fill me up. I need to drown my sorrows too."

We drunk about three glasses of whiskey. Cornelius had to wake us up and told us he was late for school, of course since I still felt drowsy, I gave him bus money. I felt so guilty so instead of going to a bottle all the time I went back to work. But the world just seemed to stop being sweet anymore, even my sweet cakes were bitterly sour and dry.

One day I was in the kitchen making a special order cake and I accidentally added in cinnamon and it was written on the order that the customer's daughter was allergic. But by the time I realised, It was already baked. So I decided not to waste it and took a small wedge out of it to sample it.

The taste. Was unbelievably delicious. It was mouth watering. The world got a lot sweeter all of a sudden. Then I realised that cinnamon was my daughter's favourite ingredient to add in a cake because it balanced the favours. I gave a piece to my wife and she loved it.

I got a loan approved from the bank and updated my bakery. Bringing it out of the 60s and placing it bang into the year 2000. There was so much colour and life now. I then brought Cornelius out of his college courses when he was on holidays and Amy on school holidays and asked them to just create a new menu of sweet treats.

Naturally Cornelius had to help Amy along the way, she shamefully admitted to me while I placed her burnt hand under cold water that she was a clumsy woman. She said she wished she was like Charlotte.

Cornelius naturally broke down and yelled at her; "you want to be like her?! Just like her?! She's dead you know! You want to be dead too?!"

He then apologised sheepishly. I understood. He was under pressure in college to perform well and he wasn't thinking clearly because he missed his little sister and he was now protective of Amy; fearing she'd go too.

I recreate that cake in the form of cupcakes and dubbed them "Charlotte's Cakes." I added her favourite colours on top; yellow icing with purple and white sprinkles.

They won the people over and with the extra money I decided to donate to a charity. When they noticed what I was doing they offered a partnership. I was proud.

I was even more proud when I was gifted with my first grandchild. Elliot. Cornelius's first son. I cried when I held the infant for the first time. I embraced him and cuddled him. I was given the best job in the world; a second chance to redeem myself.

Elliot grew up and soon Cornelius and his wife Josie had two other kids; Jessica and little Carmen.

Then Amy came to me saying she was pregnant. Her and her new fianceé Lucifier soon had two sons. Damian and Xavier.

Charlotte died in 1993. It's been two decades since I last saw her and her smiling face. So much has been cramped in since then. Everything replays in my mind as I sell another loaf of bread.

Charlotte's smile. Her goodbye. Lucy's panic. The police's investigation. The guilty captured. The court cases. The sea of flowers on our door. Behind bars. Our remorse. Our tears. My drinking problem. Lance's hand of support. My coldness towards loyal customers. Letting the balloons free on the beach. Cornelius and Amy's surprise. My accidental discovery. Cornelius' college years. Amy's graduation. Our makeover. The grand re-opening. Our new success. My first grandchild. Me and Lucy celebrate our wedding anniversary by recreating it with our friends. Freddy's closes down. Visits to Fredrick. Cornelius' depression and his confusion. Amy's first horse painting sold. Cornelius' first novel written. Charity help.

Now came another anniversary. Later today I planned to meet with Fredrick,Stella, Jason and Lillian. We were tightly knit since the accident. Besides my wife told us.

"We can hurt William more and make him suffer deeper by staying together. Standing as one like a group. Sticking together will be his downfall. I just know it."

That was true. But I knew so. Because my wife had always been right


	5. Ben Epilogue (The Sullivan's)

**Ben's epilogue**

* * *

What is a family?

That is a question I've asked many times before even now.

What is life without someone to love?

To give my undying love to.

My Rose died years ago. After I learnt the truth about my carer Jack only being there because he was hungering for sex with my wife. Felix caught him trying to have sex with her while she was bathing. I was too distraught. She was too.

A few weeks later we took Felix to the supermarket. I unaware Jack had been released from custody.

Felix was 14. I was struggling with the facts my first son had never been found. After year had passed since Finn vanished, I told the police; "I just want closure. Dead or alive. I don't care anymore. I want him home. Even if he's not alive. I want to bury him where I can always find him."

But no. Nothing ever changed. No new evidences pointing to dead or alive. I confirmed within myself he was deceased, I only wanted an end to this darkness. Even a dead body meant the end of something.

Rosalyn and Felix just finished crossing the road, I was on the other side packing things into my bag. A car shot around the corner. Rosalyn screamed and held Felix. I screamed until my lungs were burning as I saw my Son and Wife fly in the air like they were pieces of rubbish. Felix was conscious and moaning from pain. He skidded against the road and his skin was bleeding and raw. His arm was also broken. Rosalyn was in the middle of the road bleeding heavily from her head as her head hit the windscreen and shattered it. She was dead by that point.

He was so broken down. He was crying when he was taken to hospital,holding his mother's necklace and sobbing to the heavens. It was heart breaking. I couldn't provide all the love he needed. My wife was gone now. He had to suffer with being only a few metres away as she died. She took most of the impact; that's what saved Felix. She fulfilled the most true motherly duty; the one being you'd die trying to save your own kids.

His personality physically changed.

He became more hard working and determined to achieve goals, after he woke up, I saw him reading the paper. But he was reading the job offer section.

"We need money to pay for Mom's Funeral." He told me. "She deserves it."

I told him; "No. You shouldn't have to worry about this Felix. It's too soon."

We did have a funeral once Felix came out of hospital with a plastered arm in a sling. I decided on the morning to cut my prized red roses. They were in full bloom and I tended to them regularly since I was stuck at home for good since my accident. With tears in my eyes I chopped the roses and placed them into a vase so we could take them.

We held the funeral on Mother's day. Felix brought a card he wanted to give to her, it broke my heart when the letter was address to "the world's greatest mother." Now he had no mother. Everyone came. Rosalyn's mother, Her Nephew Terrance, and the families of the missing children came. I was surprised to see them. But said nothing to them. It was still too raw to address that wound. Especially since at the time I was tending to a new wound of losing my wife.

They came to see me at home. Felix and I would be on the couch all day, nibbling at food and leaving half full cups of water all over the place.

Freddy and Stella came first. They came with a apple pie and a tub of cream. We kept our interaction very short before I thanked them quietly and they left. They knew I was still healing.

Jason and Lillian surprised me; They came early morning and told me they wanted to give us a proper breakfast. It was absolutely delicious. But I cried. Because I hated the fact I lost my wife and I hated I was alone now and I hated that William took away my first child and he threaten to take away Felix too and I hated Jack and I hated that he wanted my wife for sex and didn't give a fuck about me. I also hated how Felix had to suffer because of Jack and William, seeing his tear stained cheeks makes me feel like a failure as a father.

I wanted Jack and William dead. And I wanted Finn and Rosalyn back in my arms.

Carlos and Lucy came when they heard I was barely going out for food now. They came and delievered a freshly baked loaf of bread along with a cake. In the chaos. I forgot my son's birthday.

Felix's birthday was two weeks before, but Rosalyn had ordered a special cake but never came to get it. So Carlos brought it anyway. I decided he needed a birthday at lease so we shared the cake. He cried when he found out his mother ordered it for him; it was his favourite and she knew that. He cried because he missed her and he knew he'd never be able to see her again. Her dead body was permanently burnt into his memory.

The day moved on very slowly and We ended his belated birthday by ordering pizza and opening presents. Then he gave me one. Which confused me. He told me it was from Finn. It was my missing puzzle piece. I remembered. I did a 1000 piece puzzle years ago but I never finished it because one piece was missing.

And to this day. One piece is still missing.

Felix went back to school, then took up job careers to get ready for college expenses. He was a waiter at a cafe at one stage, then he volunteered at Christmas to dress up in an elf costume to collect money for charity. Then he graduated from college and dived straight into being a mechanic. Like his grandfather.

He bought a big empty warehouse and worked for three months to give it a makeover while working at a company owned car repair. He put over $25,000 into that place. And he got the money back within a few months of being open.

Then he brought a house. Somewhere far from the troubles of the city, I followed him because I wanted to stay by his side and also he asked me to come.

He brought pets home. First a border collie named Patches that was less of the working type and more playful than anything. Then he brought two horses off a neighbour and he named them "Antonius" and "Holly", he allowed racers to borrow them for races. Then three rabbits, I named them all. I named them Carrot, Jasper and Lilly. Most people can guess where Carrot got his name from. We actually found the guy eating our garden to pieces once!

Life has to go on. I know that. I just can't stop because I feel lonely. Besides, I've got Felix, he's got me. We're happy.

We're just one half paralysed man in a wheelchair and a young man who brings in all the money. But we're happy. Because this is our family. And we love it the way it is. Kinks and all.

Tomorrow's another day after all.

* * *

IN LOVING MEMORY OF

FREDDY ROBBINS 1983-1993 (age 10)

BOBBY BERNIE 1983-1993 (age 10)

CHARLOTTE THOMASON 1984-1993 (age 9)

FINN SULLIVAN 1982-1993 (age 11)

LILLY ROBBINS 1982-1993 (age 11)

ANTONIUS ISCHYRÍ MICHANIKÓS 1939-1993 (age 54)

NICHOLAS ROBBINS 1951-1993 (age 42)

OLIVIA ROBBINS 1953-1993 (age 40)

ROSALYN ELINA SULLIVAN 1954-2002 (age 48)


End file.
